Lakshman Chand
He is the main protagonist of Phoenix Rising and is the leader of the Nine Pillars of Power. After many thousands of years later, he is the reincarnation of the very first Phoenix Titan who used to live in the ancient times. Appearance He is a very tall person for his age with spiky black hair, but his intensive training of 2 years prior to Arc 10 made his hair become slightly straighter. When he transforms into the Phoenix Titan, he has spiky blonde hair and red crown-shaped eyes. Note: This section is under construction. Personality Right from an early age, Lakshman had a strong sense of justice and always trained really hard to become powerful. He is also very good at studies as shown by how quickly he picks up on things and remembers them for long periods of time. Later on, he understood that knowledge can be power at the right situations, so he focused on studying anything that he could when he joined Astral Academy. His duty as the Phoenix Titan is to protect the world, but he puts the wellbeing of the people before the world. To him "if people are fine, the world will be fine" and due to this, always charges in to help through people's trouble. He is also highly merciful to anyone that confronts him, whether it is ally or enemy. Initially, he often went easy on his enemies in order to give them chances that they could use to escape to live. Later, he realised the weakness this created in him and strengthened his resolve to destroy all enemies after warning them only once. Note: This section is under construction. Four Seals of Darkness For unknown reasons, four seals have been placed on him prior to his birth. The truth behind the seals being placed on him lies in the events 8000 years prior to the current timeline. # The Desperation to Save # The Desperation to Protect # The Desperation to Live # The Desperation to Destroy Currently, as of Arc 10, he has managed to unlock three of the four seals and attained 50% of his full powers. Powers Arc 7 This was the time when he finally awakened to his destiny and transformed into the Phoenix Titan form. In this awakened form, he was overwhelming strong and because of it, he easily defeated the Demon Emperor who had launched an invasion on Floria Kingdom. Arc 8 - 9 During this arc, he was basically focused on learning and strengthening his magic skills. For this, his training was slightly put on halt, although he did manage to squeeze time in the mornings to train with the Gravity Rings. Once the training was over, he would immediately disable them because he knew the increased gravity around him will cause the destruction of furniture in the classroom. When he goes into Power Mode in the Phoenix Titan form, his hair reminds blonde, but it slowly turns red as it goes to the back. He is also pushing a lot of power that made him focus singularly on attacking head on instead of planning them out. Arc 10 After going through intensive training for two years, Lakshman greatly improved the use of his powers. So much so that he has tapped into the hidden depths of his currently 50% unlocked powers. Arc 11 After the 10 years of sleep, he finally realised his rather simple beliefs had made him weak. Resolving himself to do what is right, he breaks through the transformation limit and transforms into the Phoenix Titan: Final form. He has also shown to use high level magic spells in this form that gain easy victory. Arc 13 Unable to bear witness to Felix's death being mocked by the Calamity Titan, Lakshman unwittingly broke the last seal on his powers and released his full might. Ever since then, his base form had become more powerful than ever before. But, as a side effect, he became unable to perform the transformations that he had been able to do previously. Arc 15 In the Phoenix Calamity War, Lakshman finally connected the Reincarnation Link and became one with the spirits of his past self. This allowed him to become able to transform to his ultimate form that put him on par with Demigods. Note: This section is under construction. Transformations Sealed Transformations * Base form * Phoenix Titan form * Phoenix Titan: Burst form * Phoenix Titan: Final form * Phoenix Destroyer Phoenix Titan Before Arc 15, all the transformations that Lakshman went through are called the "Sealed Transformations" that with each unlocking of his powers, he was able to achieve an higher form of power. That all changed when he finally unlocked all of his powers in Arc 14 and united with the spirits of his past reincarnations, allowing him to achieve the "True Phoenix Titan" transformation. In this form, his power becomes unbelievably massive that puts him on par with being known as the "Descendants of Gods" or "Demigod". His physical form also changes somewhat to reflect the power he had attained; his hair becomes long, straight and its colour changes to golden-red. His eyes also reflect the change with a symbol of a crown with the pupil at the centre of it all. Ranks Magic Ranks= |-|Weapon Ranks= * North Sword Emperor * Water Sword Emperor Note: This section is under construction. Magic Equipment Phoenix Armour His main armour from when he was a kid had been thrown out. Now, he uses the custom built armour called the Phoenix Armour, specially made by one of his Sacred Spirit, Tetra. Wearing this, he automatically becomes several times more powerful than his normal form. Wearing the armour makes people call him the Sacred Armoured Phoenix Titan. Swords Phoenix Blade On his right, he has a Contract Seal with the Phoenix Blade, Tetra. He wields the fire element Sacred Spirit, which takes on the form of a broad sword. Demon Slayer On his left, he has a Contract Seal with the Demon Slayer, Silvera. He wields the dark element Sacred Spirit, which takes on the form of a katana curved sword. Accessories Gravity Rings He wears two rings on his left and right arms and one for his left and right leg. In the past, he had used four, but increased it for the intense training he underwent before the events of Arc 10. He current set the gravity rings to 250 times gravity, making it a total of 1,500 times gravity. Item Box This is an Item Box that he picked up inside a Labyrinth and had been using it for all this time. It currently contains an assortment of objects and items that he often uses like money, equipment, sheets, etc. Note: This section is under construction. Divine Protections These are the Divine Protections that the Mythological Gods blessed the Phoenix Titan spirit with after the first Phoenix Titan tried to fight the gods. After his defeat, the gods became impressed by his pure heart and thus, granted him these Divine Protections. * Divine Protection of Sun * Divine Protection of Moon * Divine Protection of Time * Divine Protection of Love Note: This section is under construction. = Techniques = There are numerous techniques he has at his disposal that he often uses as the situation dictates, but he mostly relies on Energy Force and Weapon Force to get things done while using minimal Magic Force to boost his efforts. Energy Force Phonikalachalara It is an Energy Force attack that is used as his signature wave of destruction, which he uses when the opponent unleashes their own wave of destruction at him, or he is defending against a massive attack. Incidentally, it is also the attack force that the first Phoenix Titan, Asura Rangavardan, developed during his conquest of world domination. Spirit Burst Cannon This is mix of Energy Force and Magic Force, a technique specialized in destroying the victim's physical body and sending their soul to the Spirit Plane to be judged by the Serpent of Revenge. This was a God Technique that the Ex-God of Wisdom, Whamana, also known as the Decisive Player, passed onto Lakshman as a means of dealing with villains who have committed unforgivable sins that sending them to Hell Place is unacceptale. Magic Force Thousand Army This technique is is Magic Force and is a very powerful Illusion Spell. He is most notably known to have once relied on One Man Army, which created a 100 copies of himself. After improving the technique after various experiments, he finally developed the Thousand Army, which he often uses in a "Evade and Strike" strategy in dealing with tricky opponents where the direct approach would not work. As his copies, each copy possess his inhumane strength and agility, but they are easily defeated if they take hit. Summoning Familiars He often uses this as a means to summon his contracted familiars, Phylex and Draga. If he does not specify their exact name, he can summon both of them simultaneously. He often uses them as a distraction in allowing him to deal with the main threat, but he does use them to travel with his family to visit known locations, such as his parent's home. Movement Zone This is another technique passed onto him by the Decisive Player, and he often used it to stop the victim in their tracks. The main people he used this was on Lagron, the Calamity Titan, and a few others that were his enemies at the time of usage. Note: This section is under construction. = Quotes = Category:Male Category:Nine Pillars of Power Category:Phoenix Titan Category:Floria Kingdom Category:Rodfox Kingdom Category:Mardana Kingdom Category:Phoenix Knights Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters